El criminal y la abogada
by alice-baskervilla27
Summary: Esta historia trata de como un simple criminal, antiguo militar se le encarga una mision, el debe cumplirla, pero comienza a dudar si debe o no hacerlo ya que muchas personas iran detras de el. (esta historia es para mayores de edad).
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es originalmente mia, asi que si se parece a alguna de sus historia por favor digamen, por favor.

* * *

Los personajes de Fairy Tail, no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su dueno y creador Hiro mashima

**ADVERTENCIA: esta historia contiene contenido solo para adultos, contiene lenguaje vulgar, escenas de violencia, y momentos sexuales.**

* * *

**EL CRIMINAL Y LA ABOGADA:**

Estados unidos, california, en la bahia de San Francisco, la prision de Alcatraz 9:46 PM de la noche, 12 de junio del a~o 1979

Era una lluviosa y tormentosa noche, los pasillos de la prision de alcatraz, se podia ver caminando a tres hombres, vestidos de militares o mejor dicho soldado, solo uno de ellos el que hiba caminando por el frente estaba vestido de teniente. Los tres hombres caminaron por los pasillos mientras algunos prisioneros veian que pasaba, hasta llegar en frente de una de las seldas.

-Dragoneel!- llamo el senor de por lo menos 50 a~os de edad, su voz sonaba fuerte y autoritaria- despierta de una maldita vez!

-que quieres viejo anciano- respondio un chico muy molesto que aparentaba unos 29 a~os de edad, de cabello rosa y ojos negros, con una mosculatura, llevando puesto un traje de preso de color mamei donde llevaba los numeros 1241.

-alguien vino a verte- le respondio

-alguien vino a verme?- pregunto el chico que estaba acostado en una de las camas que eran sostenidas en las paredes.

-si, asi que mueve tu estupido trasero y mueve- le dijo el hombre

-ya voy viejo, ya voy- dijo el chico mientras se para y se acercaba a las puerta de las selda que eran abiertas por uno de los soldados.

-entonces quien vino a verme, anciono?- pregunto el chico con sarcasmo

-una persona que desea hablar contigo,- respondio el senor mayor mientras el chico salia de la selda y sus manos y piernas eran atadas con esposas de metal en los pies y en las manos.- muevasen, no podemos llegar tarde- le dijo ahora el senor a los dos soldados a los que estos contestaban con un "si"

-muevete dragoneel- ordeno el hombre, mientras se ponia a caminar derecho seguido por los dos soldados que empujaban a dragoneel, todos los prisionero comenzaron a gritar como:

-oye dragoneel! te vas tan pronto?- pregunto uno de los prisionero

-claro que no, solo ire a dar una vuelta- respondio Natsu dragoneel, ese era su nombre, mientras caminaba con una sonrisa, de burla igual que su tono.

-que ya no te soportan- le pregunto otro de los prisioneros, a lo que natsu, no contesto solo siguio con su sonrisa burlona

-CALLESEN LA BOCA, BASTARDOS!- grito el senor muy molestos por sus estupidas preguntas, a lo que todos no lo escucharon y siguieron mientras el hombre mayor, los dos soldados, y natsu entraban por un pasillo siguieron caminando, a lo que natsu hablo preguntando

-oye, viejo dime como se encuentra tu esposa?-

-muy bien- le contesto muy enojado

-en serio? y yo pensaba que despues de que tu esposa te fuera infiel acostandose con tu mejor amigo o me equivoco?- volvio a preguntar natsu de una forma burlona a lo que el hombre se detubo de golpee frente una puerte.

-escuchame bien, Dragoneel, ahora te encontraras con una persona muy importante y necesito que te quedes callado como una tumba solo podras hablar cuando te lo ordene entendiste muy bien?

-si, entendi anciano- le respondio natsu a lo que entraban por la puerta a una habitacion que estaba iluminada, sus paredes eran de color blanco igual que el suelo y solo tenia una mesa y dos sillas de mismo color, natsu se sento en una de las sillas.

-puede quitarme las esposas- le dijo natsu a uno de los soldados a lo que esta dudaba- no huire lo juro

-sueltalo- ordeno de repente el senor, a lo que el soldado lo miro sorprendido y natsu algo dudoso- dije que lo sueltes

-si, senor!- respondio el soldado mientras le quitaba las esposas de los pies y las manos.

-ah~, que molestan eran, y pesaban- dijo natsu casi en bozteso mientras se sobaba las manos

-muy bien Dragoneel espera que vengan a verte entendido- le dijo el senor antes de marcharse por la puerta con los dos soldados siguiendolo.

En el pasillo caminando el hombre mayor pensaba molesto y dando un suspiro

"que demonios le pasa a esa mujer no sabe con quien se esta metiendo"- fue lo unico que su mente penso para luego seguir haciendo su labor.

En una habitacion que estaba muy separada del lugar, donde las pares eran de color marron cafe y el piso blanco, esta estaba amueblada con muebles de pieles caros y muy de la ventana estaba una joven mujer de por lo menos unos 27, su piel era clara y su cabello estaba recojido en una cinta negra en una alta cola usando unos lentes de vidrio vestida con una corta falda negra, una camisa blanca y un chaleco igual negro con unas panti medias y unos zapatos de tacon no tan altos ni tan bajitos.

-disculpe senorita, le gustaria alguna bebida?- le pregunto un senor mayor vistiendo un traje cafe marron con una corbata roja, y unos zapatos igual de marron, el hombre era regordete con una robusta piel y una barba- senorita-?- el hombre hiba a terminar cuando la joven se voltio y lo miro y le contesto seriamente

-lucy heartifilia, ese es mi nombre-

* * *

**Bueno ese fue el capitulo uno espero que les aya gustado mi historia y por favor dejen sus comentarios si lo desean.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, y quiero respondes sus comentarios**

**Infinity Infinytum: muchas gracias por tu comentario, y si tengo que decirte que no tengo la ñ, no se porque pero mi lapto no la tiene, pero espero haber corregido tu confusion con eso.**

**Yuno-Heartifilia.A.D: cgracias por tu comentario, a mi tambien me gusto la idea de poner a natsu de chico malo XD.**

**TheHinata: gracias por que te guste la historia**

**(por cierto quiero explicar algo, como deben saber alcatraz dejo de ser una prision desde 1976, asi que en este historia alcatraz sigue siendo una prision pero en la vida real es un parque nacional. asi que quise aclararles este problema, pero continuen leyendo.)**

* * *

**CAPITULO: 2**

Estados unidos, california, en la bahia de San Francisco, la prision de Alcatraz 9:50 PM de la noche, 12 de junio del a~o 1979.

En las oficinas de Alcatraz, se podia ver al jefe del lugar sentandose en un silla de ruedas de color marron de piel frente a un escritorio del mismo lugar, con un vaso lleno de whisky, para luego ponerlo ensima dando un suspiro el hombre hablo.

-senorita Heartifilia correcto?-

-si- le contesto la joven mujer llamada Lucy heartifilia, que estaba cerca de la ventana, donde luego se alejo de esta y comenzo a acercarse a el escritorio para luego sentarse en una silla de madera que estaba enfrente del escritorio a la vez que ponia una de sus piernas ensima de la otra.

-bueno, senorita, ya hemos hablado antes de esto cierto?- pregunto otra vez el senor.

-si, sabe muy bien cuales son mis propuestas se las dije por telefono ayer- le contesto lucy con seriedad

-correcto-

-entonces digame, senor roberto, mejor conocido por ser el jefe de esta prision como usted y yo hemos hablado, acepatara mi propuesta?- pregunto lucy

-ah, usted sabe senorita que eso esta fue de mi alcanse, cierto?- estabes el hombre llamado roberto, le dio un trago a su vaso de whisky que habia cojido ya que lo habia puesto en la mesa.

-lo se, por eso se lo pido a usted- le respondio lucy a la vez que se acomodaba bien los lentes

-si, pero sabe que es algo muy dificil, tendria que buscar el permiso del estado

-no se preocupe eso lo consegui en poco tiempo, aunque no lo sepa ademas necesito su ayuda si me lo permite

-si, pero senorita...- el hombre comenzo a hablar a la vez que miraba las piernas de lucy y tragaba saliba por dentro- esto es algo muy dificil

-no se preocupe, ademas usted no quiere...- decia lucy a la vez que cambiaba sus piernas de lugar y sacaba un folde de un bolso negro que llevaba en su regazo, y ponia el sobre en la mesa para que lo viera el senor- que su jefe se entere que se acuesta con su esposa, cierto?

-usted no se atreveria!- dijo de golpee con furia al ver en el foldee imagenes de el saliendo y tienendo relaciones sexuales con una mujer.

-creame, yo no lo hare a cambio de eso quiero lo que me mandaron a buscar entendido?- hablo seriamente esta vez lucy a la vez que el senor se tranquilisaba y se sentaba en su silla a la vez que trataba de respirar bien para continuar.

-esta bien, pero debe saber...- cuando iba a continuar hablando alguien toco la puerta derepente - pase

-senor! el prisionero ya fue llevado a la habitacion de investigacion- hablo uno de los soldados que antes habia llevado a natsu a la habitacion

-ya veo-

-bueno , creo que es hora de irme a hacer lo que vine a hacer no?- dijo lucy a la vez que se paraba, poniendose en su hombro un bolso negro que llevaba antes- no vemos senor roberto y recuerde nuestro trato y puede quedarse con las fotos- dijo de ultimo al momento que era guiada por el soldado por la puerta de entrada a la vez que el mismo senor que habia llevado a natsu aparecia por la puerta, entrando y cerrandola detras de si.

-jefe, realmente cree que esta bien esto?, esa mujer...- el hombre iba a proserguir cuando el otro lo interrupio.

-si, ademas lo que pasee de aqui en adelante, ya es problema de _"Ellos_- sentencio a la vez que recordaba la llamada que habia tenido con lucy, dos dias antes.

_Officinas de La prision de alcatraz 3:24 pm de la tarde, 10 de junio del a~o 2013_

_-ahh, que cansancio - hablo el mismo hombre a la vez que bostezba, cuando su telefono comenzo a sonar, mientras el extranado de que lo llamaran decidio cojerlo y hablo_

_-alo?- pregunto_

_-disculpe, usted es roberto rodriguez el jefe almando de alcantraz?- pregunto una voz por el telefono de color blanco _

_-si, quein me habla?_

_-yo soy la senorita heartifilia y le hablo para informarle a mis jefes les gustaria hacerle un trato- _

_-que trato? y quienes?- pregunto roberto_

_-bueno no le puedo decir quienes pero si, que el trato que le pondre no le afectara en nada- respondio lucy serenamente_

_-muy bien de que trata?- volvio a preguntar dando un suspiro_

_-queremos que libere al prisionero Natsu Dragoneel_

_-q-QUE?! USTEDES QUIEREN QUE?!- pregunto exaltado el hombre a la vez que se paraba de golpee de sus silla_

_-si- fue lo unico que dijo lucy_

_-no se quienes son ustedes pero liberar al prisionero Dragoneel, es algo imposible!- sentencio roberto tratando de calmarse_

_-bueno, para usted no lo es cierto?_

_-que quiere decir?- pregunto ahora mas calmado mientras se sentaba_

_-para explicarle mejor mi jefe me acaba de mandar a buscar y sacar al prisionero Natsu Dragoneel, y usted es el unico que puede dar la orden de liberta, de cadena perpueta sin liberta ya que para que es? es algo confidecial que no le puedo decir pero es, un asunto que no le molestara_

_-por que no?_

_-porque si llegase a enterarse alguien del exterior usted tendria muchos problemas y no queremos que paso algo malo cierto?_

_-...- el hombre no hablo, mas se quedo callado y tratando de asimilar lo que escucho termino por decir- esta bien_

_-muy bien ire en dos dias para aya, espero que para ese entonces aya logrado liberar o dar la orden de liberacion de Dragoneel entendido?_

_-ok, pero no quiero sorpresas y ademas quienes son esos jefes suyos?- pregunto ya calmado_

_-eso es algo confidecial- fue lo unico que dijo lucy_

_-muy bien, espero que esto no me traiga problemas _

_-claro que no- despues de decir eso la llamada colgo._

Volviendo al presente

-no se que vaya a pasar...pero no es algo muy bueno- sentencio el hombre mientras el otro lo miraba en silencio.


	3. Chapter 3

**jokizz: gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que no se como me salio el natsu burlon, pero bueno, salio.**

**Magic ann love : que bueno que te aya encantando**

**(nota: por cierto aclaro en mi historia el presidente y vice-presidente son otras personas, asi que ellos no son los que saldran el la historia,y quienes seran bueno eso es algo que decubriran despues.)**

* * *

**CAPITULO: 3**

Estados unidos, california, en la bahia de San Francisco, la prision de Alcatraz 10:05 PM de la noche, 12 de junio del a~o 1979

Por los pasillos de la prision caminaba lucy, por el mismo que habia ido natsu antes, mientras seguia a uno de los guardias que la estaba acompanando hasta que este se detubo enfrente de una puerta de hierro y abriendola se movio un poco para dejar pasar a lucy.

-por aqui, por favor- dijo el guardia

-gracias- contesto lucy seriamente, mientras entraba a la habitacion de blanco donde estaba natsu sentado.

-si necesita algo solo llame, senorita- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detras de si

-entendido- a lo que ella le habia contestado se acerco a la silla que estaba frente a natsu con la mesa al medio, y se sento mientras juntaba sus piernas y ponia su bolso ensima de la mesa blanca de hierro.

-mucho gusto senor Dragoneel, yo soy la senorita lucy heartifilia una abogada, es un gusto conocerlo - se presento lucy

-el mio tambien y quien pensaria que una mujer tan sexy vendria a verme- hablo natsu, con sus sonrisa burlona.

-no lo malentienda senor Dragoneel, yo vine a hablar con usted por que me mandaron-

-quienes?- pregunto dudoso

-por ahora no se lo puedo decir, pero se lo dire despues

-entonces que quiere de mi una abogada tan ? si se puede saber oh sera que desea otra cosa?- pregunto con su sonrisa

-no malentienda, vine aqui a ofrecerle una oferta que lo puede ayudar a salir de esta prision

-cual?

-es algo que se le informara despues, pero...-lucy cojio su bolso y comenzo a sacar un folde, lleno de papeles, para luego abrir lo y comenzar a leer- por lo que se usted en su juventud tuvo muchos problemas con la ley y fue encerado mas de 4 veces en la prision de jovenes a la edad de 17 por delitos como destrozar dos autos

-ah, eso estaba de mal humor en ese momento- dijo natsu de repente naturalmente mientras lucy lo miraba para luego proseguir

-tambien por golpear a un grupo de jovenes...-se detubo lucy al notar como natsu comenzo a hablar

-bueno trataron de robarse mi auto- contesto el como si no fuera nada interesante

-con una palo de golf los golpio, ademas de que robo otros 2 autos, destrozando las calles al tratar de huir de la policia y no quiso obedecer las ordenes de un policia, entre otros delitos

-si fue algo muy entretenido, tratar de huir de ellos...-

-pero por lo que se ve, luego despues usted entra a meterse en el ejercito, convirtiendose en tampoco tiempo en uno de los mejores militares de ataque, con tan solo 23 a~os y en uno de los mas jovenes tambien

-si recuerdo cuando entre en el ejercito pero ni me acuerdo por que fue-

-pero se por lo que se sabe fue mandado a prision por 20 a~os, por haber desobedecido la orden de un mayor de alto rango mayor que el suyo y rompiendole la mandibula de un golpee, o me equivoco en todo lo que dije?- pregunto lucy al final

-para ser que me conoce muy bien, senorita abogada

-senor Dragoneel...-lucy iba a hablar cuando natsu la interrupio

-por favor no me diga senor Dragoneel que sea natsu solamente, natsu

-esta bien...natsu, podria dejar de mirarme las piernas- dijo lucy derepente al darse cuenta desde que entro que natsu la miraba, de pies a cabeza incluyendo mas sus piernas hasta la falda

-que? yo no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo estoy observando- respondio sonriente

-senor Dragoneel...digo... natsu- dando un suspiro y tratando de concentrar las palabras continuo- lo que le querio pedir es algo que borrara su espediente crimanl, y lo sacara de la carcel en conclusion...

-que tengo que hacer?-pregunto natsu calmadamente

-sera un trabajo, simple pero el algo que no le puedo decir yo pero...-lucy comenzo a guardar sus cosas para luego, sacar del bolso un iphon, y pasarselo a natsu- el se lo explicara

-el?- natsu estaba a punto de preguntar que quien era, cuando el celular comenzo a sonar asi que natsu lo cojio

-hola?- pregunto

-_senor dragoneel, es un gusto hablar con usted- _hablo una voz por el celular

_-_quien es usted? y como me conoce?

-_bueno esas preguntas no se las puedo responder...pero...la senorita heartifilia si-_ le contesto a la vez que natsu miraba a lucy

-entonces que quiere?

-_muy simple quiero que elimines al vice-presidente de los estados unidos- _lo que dijo la voz por el celular dejo a natsu casi con la boca abierta

_-_usted q-quiere que mate al vice-presidente de los estados unidos?- pregunto natsu para saber que no habia escuchado mal

-_si y no es matarlo es eliminarlo_

-es lo mismo pero por que?- pregunto natsu confundido

-_eso es algo que no le puedo explicar pero la senorita lo hara, asi que no se preocupe ella atendera cualquier pregunta y las contestara que usted tenga, ademas de que lo ayudara en cualquier recado que desee entendido?_

_-_si, entendi- fue lo unico que contesto natsu

-_muy bien, puede pasarme a la senorita heartifilia?_

_-_si- pasandole el celular a lucy- toma es para ti

-digame- dijo lucy, mientras natsu estaba extranado por ese trabajo que le habian dado, a lo que lucy ya habia terminado de hablar

-muy bien, lo hare- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de guardar el celular, y levantarse a la vez que cojia su bolso y miraba a natsu- muy bien senor Dragoneel...digo, natsu hoy usted es puesto en libertad

-que? por quienes?- pregunto

-por la orden del departamento de defensa de los estados unidos- contesto lucy a la vez que natsu la miraba intrigado que es lo que queria el departamento de defensa con el, y por que con el.


	4. Chapter 4

**TheHinata: pues la verdad si te digo en esta historia se podra ver a lucy una senorita pero una muy seria -.-)/, y a natsu un galan con las mujeres a veces.**

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: gracias por que te aya gustado :)**

**(nota: algunos personajes que aparecen en esta historia son mios, asi que explico esto, pero los personajes de hiro mashima no.)**

* * *

osd

**Capitulo: 4**

Estados unidos, california, en la bahia de San Francisco, la prision de Alcatraz 10:27 PM de la noche, 12 de junio del a~o 2013.

En los pasillos de la prision de alcatraz iba caminando lucy mientras detras la seguia natsu, donde era llevado por los dos guardias de antes, mientras sus pierna y manos estaban llegaron a una puerta que era custodiada por dos guardias que les abrieron el paso para llegar a donde estaban las celdas.

Los prisioneros que estaban encarceldados comenzaron acercarse a sus rejas y a gritar, emocionados de lujuria al ver a lucy caminar por el centro

-Oye presiosa!

-ven aqui, mamasita!

-ven con nosotros a jugar!

-oye! natsu! adonde vas?!

Lucy seguia caminando mientras no les prestaba atencion, igual que los guardias que llevaban a natsu.

-estos inutiles nunca se calla, disculpe senorita- dijo el mismo senor que esperaba frente a una grandota puerta de acero.

-si, ya me di cuenta- contesto lucy calmademanete,a la vez que daba un suspiro para luego mirar lo con seriedad, preguntando- podemos continuar?

-si-contexto el hombre a la vez que abria las puertas de acero para dar paso a lucy y a natsu que era llevado por los guardias, para luego el senor cerrar las puertas detras de si y los seguia, llegando a una habitacion blanca vasia, donde al lado habia una bolsa cerca de la pared.

-aqui podra cambiarse de ropa- menciono el senor, mientras lucy miraba el lugar a la vez que este les daba una orden a las soldados- quitenle las esposas

Los guardias escucharon la orden y comenzaron a quitarle las esposas para luego salir de la habitacion sin decir nada, con las esposas a lo que natsu miraba a lucy extranado.

-muy bien, me retiro- fue lo unico que dijo antes de salir de la habitacion y cerrarla detras de si, lucy dio un suspiro y comenzo a hablar.

-bueno, aqui podras cambiarte- dijo a la vez que cojia la bolsa y comenzaba a sacar unas ropas de esta- ponte esto

-en serio?- pregunto curioso con una sonrisa

-si, por que-?-lucy iba a continuar hablando hasta que reacciono- es cierto, pero no importa no me interesa ver a un hombre sin ropa

-ok- dijo natsu sonriente enforma de burla, a la vez que comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.

-primero podrias responderme algunas pregunta- hablo natsu ahora mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.

-cual?-pregunto lucy

-que es lo que quieren de mi realmente?- pregunto

-eso es algo que ya se le explico, simplemente

-si, pero todavia no lo entiendo que quieren ellos conmigo?-volvio a pregunta natsu

-se podria decir...- ella iba a continuar hablando pero su cara se desvio rapidamente a otro lado al darse cuenta que natsu no llevaba nada

_"vamos lucy, porque no lleva nada puesto, no puedes ponerte asi, ademas no seas cobarde, porque nunca ayas visto a un hombre sin ropa no es la gran cosa" _penso lucy en su mente mientras murmuraba algunas cosas en bajo haciendo que eso hiciera que natsu se volteara al ella no contestarle

-eh? pasa algo?

-n-no nada, toma- le contesto mientras le pasaba la ropa que llevaba en sus manos.

-ok-

Natsu comenzo a cambiarse, mientras lucy miraba el suelo para no mirar al frente, los minutos pasaban.

-por que razon tengo que matar al vice-presidente?- pregunto derepente natsu a la vez que se ponia el pantalon color azul oscuro.

-eso no lo se, pero se que es algo que puede causar muchos problemas a la presidencia-contexto lucy a la vez que natsu habia volteado el rostro para verla,mirandola de una forma como si creer o no en lo que dice, a lo que lucy solo levanto el rostro para mirarlo pero luego volvio a bajarlo y continuo hablando- no sabria contestar tu respuesta realmente, no se que es lo que ocultan.

-no importa- fue lo unico que dijo natsu seriamente a la vez que se volteaba para terminarse de ponerse la franela negra y un abrigo negro- ya, termine

-bien, ahora podemos irnos y toma- le paso sacando de la bolsa, un celular, un sobre el cual contenia dinero y una bufanda blanca de rayas y cuadros.

-el celular tiene dos numeros el primero es de la persona que te a encargado esto y el segundo es el mio por si tienes problemas- dijo lucy

-oh, quiere decir que puedo llamarte cuando quiera senorita abogada?- pregunto natsu sonriente y al la vez burlon

-solo llama cuando tengas problemas y nada mas- aclaro seriamente a la vez que continuaba- ademas en el sombre tienes por lo menos 29 mil dolares por si necesitas algo y la bufanda es la unica pertenencia que dejaste por lo que se- le dijo lucy, al la vez que el se ponia la bufanda y guardaba el celular en el bolsillo del pantalon.

Lucy comenzo a sacar de su caltera un abrigo para la lluvia marron oscuro, donde comenzo a ponerselo luego ya teniendolo puesto se diirijio hacia la puerta de antes donde la abrio y comenzo a salir seguida por natsu. Ellos caminaron por el mismo pasillo de antes, hasta llegar a otra puerta que daba con la salidad del lugar donde la esperaba el mismo senor de antes con una sombrilla en la mano tapandose de la lluvia y los dos guardias que tenia al lado.

-ya hemos terminado- dijo lucy seriamente

-bien, aqui tenemos un barco de la prision que los llevara hacia la orilla de la isla de san francisco- hablo el hombre a la vez que le pasaba la sombrilla y la cojia ella comenzo a caminar en direccion al barco de la prision mientras natsu miraba y seguia a lucy mojandose en la lluvia.

Cuando los dos llegaron al barco, se subieron en este, a la vez que comenzaba a avanzar en direccion a la isla mientras lucy se dirijia a la sala de mando, cuando vio a natsu mojandose en la lluvia.

-te vas a quedar ahi?-pregunto natsu derepente

-no y tu?-contexto al momento que se acercaba con otra sombrilla que tenia guardada en su bolso

-si-

-no te enfermes- fue lo ultimo que dijo para luego pasarle la sombrilla y irse a la cabina de natsu la veia irse, con calma suspiro y siguio mirando el mar y se dijo para si mismo:

-hoy sera una noche larga, muy lluviosa.


	5. Chapter 5

**TheHinata: pues la verdad trate de hacer que natsu no fue tan seductor en esas partes, :)**

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: a mi tambien me gusta el natsu pervertido pero en este capitulo no Habra ese natsu.**

**EmiAnime25: que bueno que te aya gustado, aunque el final podria decirse que faltaria mucho ya que es una historia largaaa, por decir**

**(nota: en la historia, no se pero creo que tal vez no aparescan ni happy, ni charlet, no lily en esta historia ya que no sabria que papel de personaje derles pero tratare de buscar uno y por cierto los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen sino a su dueno hiro mashima pero la historia si.)**

* * *

**Capitulo: 5**

Estados unidos, california, en la ciudad de San Francisco, 3:06 PM de la tarde.

En uno de los edificios de apartamentos de la ciudad se podia ver a un joven de cabello rosa dormir en una cama cubierta por una sabana blanca, el joven se movie de lado a lado en la cama tratando de alcanzar el sueno, hasta que no pudo mas y termino levantandose para dirijirse a la cocina y sacar de la mini-nevera una lata de refresco y abrila para luego tomar de esta.

-ahh~, que manana mas molesta- dijo natsu dando un bostezo- y lo major son las 3 y no logro dormir

Natsu se dirijio hacia el balcon que tenia el apartamento y saliondo a este miro la ciudad, o major dicho las calles mas peligrosas de esta, recordando todo lo que lucy le dijo horas antes.

_Bahia de San Francisco, 1:11, en el Puerto de la cuidad_

_Natsu comenzaba a bajar del barco siguiendo a lucy que ya habia abajo y lo esperaba dentro de un auto color negro, natsu solo se disponia a mirar para luego entrar en el auto al lado de lucy mientras cerraba la sombrilla que llevaba, que lucy le habia dado y la ponia al lado de el._

_-podemos irnos- hablo lucy al conductor para que arrancara._

_-si, senora- le respondio el conductor a la vez que obedecia y comenzaba a conducer alejandose del Puerto, donde detras se podia ver diferentes soldados que vigilaban el lugar._

_-no tienes que quedarte callado en todo el viaje- dijo lucy mientras miraba a natsu- oh, todavia tienes dudas_

_-bueno, la verdad si, no entiendo nada de nada- le respondio natsu, sencillamente_

_-me lo imaginaba, pero aun asi debes entender que hay cosas que no debes saber y ni yo tampoco_

_-en serio?- pregunto natsu, mirandola con la duda_

_-si, por cierto toma esto- le respondio lucy, a la vez que le pasaba un pasaporte y unos papeles de documentos- nadie debe saber que estas libre, asi que para que nadie lo supiera te dimos por muerto_

_-darme por muerto?!- pregunto natsu sorprendido, mientras cojia el pasaporte y los documentos que lucy le pasaba_

_-si, en tu espediente fue puesto que moriste en una pelea de presos, asi no tendriamos problemas el sacarte de alla y por cierto nadie debe saber que estas vivo entendido?_

_-si, pero tengo una duda?_

_-cual?_

_-por que a mi?_

_-eso es algo que tampoco podria responderle_

_-ya veo- dijo simplemente, dando un suspiro_

_-ya llegamos- hablo el chofer cuando llegaron lejos del Puerto, hasta llegar a unos edificios de tipo apartamento_

_-muy bien, escucha drag- digo natsu, tienes prohibido decirles a alguien de esto- le sentencio lucy mirandolo seriamente_

_-si, senora- le respondio natsu para luego salir del auto y cerraba la puerta detras de si- ah, por cierto, si tengo algun problema a que hora quieres que te llame preciosa?_

_-a ninguna!- le sentencio lucy molesta por la pregunta, a la vez que el auto comenzaba a arrancar y dejaba a natsu riendose para si._

_-bueno sera major que consiga donde dormire esta noche- se dijo para si, para luego ponerse a encaminar en direccion a un edificio donde entrando podia ver a un hombre mayor de por lo menos 50 a~os, vestido de una camisa Azul de rallas,con un pantalon negro y unas sandalias. su piel era mas o menos morena y su barba estaba en forma de cerrado._

_-disculpe?- pregunto natsu acercandose a la barra de madera_

_-si?- pregunto el hombre, si mirar a natsu, ya que su vista estaba concentrada en el periodico que lee_

_-tiene alguna habitacion disponible?_

_-si, queda una en el piso 9- respondio el hombre dejando el periodico y viendo a natsu- lo dejo afuera su esposa?_

_-ah, mi esposa?- se pregunto natsu por la pregunta que el hombre le hizo, a lo que este se disponia a buscar una llave de la habitacion_

_-si, ninguna persona viene a estos lugares y menos a estas horas de las noches y todo mojado, asi que la mujer no lo dejo entrar_

_-bueno, yo no estoy casado_

_-ah, ya veo olvide la pregunta- le dijo mientras la pasaba las llaves, y volvia a retomar su lectura en el periodico-__ tu habitacion es la 105_

_-sii- le respondio natsu, para luego subir a su cuarto y recostarse en la cama luego de aver cerrado la puerta detras de si y secarse de la lluvia._

Regresando al presente, natsu se mantenia apoyado en el lo barotes del balcon, mirando el paisaje y dando un suspiro

-creo que voy a tener que hacer un llamada- se dijo para si, mientras movia la lata de refresco en su cara- ah, creo que tendre que pedirle un favor

Despues de decir eso natsu, se dirijio a la cocina y poniendo la lata de refresco cojio el telefono inalambrico que estaba en la mesa de madera y comenzo a marcar un numero, para terminar de marcar donde luego el telefono comenzo a sonar, hasta que alguien lo cojio

_-hola, aqui gray- _dijo la voz por el telefono

-hola, cubo de hielo- respondio natsu sonriente

_-natsu! no me digas que te dejaron salir de prision?- _pregunto gray sorprendido

-algo, asi- le contesto natsu

_-ah, y cuando te liberaron?_

-eso no es lo que importa, gray, lo que importa es que necesito un favor tuyo, si?

-_ok, dime donde te veo?-_

_-_que sea en el conservatorio de flores, entendido?

-_ok, y quiero que me expliques que pasa- _termino de decir gray

-entendido- respondio natsu, para luego terminar la llamada y cerra el telefono, mientras dando un suspiro, se dirijia hacia el balcon para mirar la vista de Nuevo con calma, ignorando todo lo que le habian dicho en una noche que tenia que hacer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Infinity Infinytum: pues gracias por tus comentarios: :) y si es cierto tengo que mejorar mi ortografia el problemas es que sufro de la vista y eso no me deja ver bien lo que publico o escribo pero estoy en eso de mejorarla.**

** ademas la pregunta que me hiciste de si le pongo a natsu dragoneel fue un erro mio en confucion pero decidi que el apellido se quedaria asi y no tengo la 'ñ' por que mi lapto no la tiene si la tuviera hace mucho que la estaria usando, pero no la tengo -.-)/, pero bueno espero haber aclarado tus dudas.**

**(nota: Tengo que decirles que me disculpen pero estos 5 capitulos eh tenido problemas con la ortografia pero pronto la mejorare, asi que me disculpan y continuen.****)**

* * *

**Capitulo: 6**

Estados unidos, california, en la ciudad de San Francisco, 5:06 PM de la tarde, a las afueras del conservatorio de flores.

En uno de los bancos que habia, un chico de cabello rosa y una bufanda blanca, vestido de un jean Azul y una franela negra con una chaqueta chico estaba mirando el cielo serenamente mientras las personas pasaban para visitor el conservatorio.

-oye- dijo un voz al lado de natsu, a lo que este solo voltio la Mirada para ver a un hombre de la misma edad y tamano que natsu, su cabello es negro, sus ojos son Azul chico vestia un abrigo negro, con unos pantalones igual tipo de tela, una camisa Azul y una corbata negra, con una par de zapatos igual negros.

-dime- le respondio natsu

-que quieres? - le pregunto el chico de nombre Gray Fullbuster serio

-sabias que este Conservatorio de flores fue construido en 1878, en el Golden Gate park de la cuidad de san Francisco, no es incredible- le respondio natsu con sarcasmo senalando un libro que llevaba en las manos- el libro lo dice

-ahh- gray solio dio un suspiro y se sento al lado de natsu, en la banca- realmente nunca cambias

-gracias- le dijo natsu con una sonrisa

-no era un cumplido- le corrigio gray- y es cierto que te dejaron salir?

-bueno, no se podria considererar que me dejaran salir- le respondio natsu volviendo a mirar el cielo

-como asi?- le pregunto gray intrigado

-se podria decir que tengo algo que hacer, muy importante

-ya veo- dijo gray dando otro suspiro-

-y como te va, con juvia?- le pregunto natsu a gray mirandolo

-nos va bien, casi se cumpliran 3 a~os desde que nos casamos- le respondio gray mirando a la gente pasar

-ya veo, y la pequena la hija tuya y de juvia, como esta?

-ella pronto cumplira 1 a~o y desde que nacio-

-ok, cuanto ha pasado desde que fui a la carcel me sorprende hasta a mi mismo

-si, despues de que te encerraron cada uno de nosotros nos retiramos, yo, gajeel, erza, elfaman, laxus, y los demas nos saparamos.

-ya veo, y que paso con cada uno de ellos?- le pregunto con naturalidad natsu a gray

-por lo que se, gajeel esta en mexico con levi...

-con levi?, ya sabio yo que terminarian juntos- lo interrupio natsu

-si, elfaman se caso...-gray iba a continuar pero fue interrupido por natsu de nuevo

-se caso, quien lo pensaria

-laxus tambien pero el encambio no dejo el ejercito se volvio mayor, y se caso con mirajane, tienen un hijo de dos an - continuo gray hacienda que natsu lo mirara!opor la sorpresas

-se caso, con mira?!-

-si, erza en vez de eso se retiro y se fue con jellal a japon, por lo que se todavia no se a casado, con jellal, pero viven juntos

-oh, quien lo pensaria, aunque yo ya me lo imaginaba que se irian juntos

-pero dime natsu tu realmente no me llamaste para hablar del pasado y de lo que les paso a todos cierto asi que dime que quieres?

-necesito un favor

-cual?- le pregunto dudoso gray y extranado ya que natsu nunca le pedia favores.

-es cierto que estas encargado de todas la informacion del departamento de defense corrercto?- le pregunto natsu a gray ahora quitando todo rastro de sonrisa en su cara y poniendo una de seriedad.

-si, por que?

-necesito que me investiges todo sobre ellos hasta la ultima informacion, sus pasados, sus problemas, sus secrestos todo- le respondio natsu seriamente

-por que?

-por algunas razones

-y?

-ellos me mandaron un pequeno trabajo que quieren que haga por eso

-pero con que proposito quieres que los investige-

-no confio en esas personas hay algo que no me agrada de todo esto- dijo natsu rodando los ojos mirando disimuladamente hacia a atras para que gray se diera cuenta del auto negro que llevaba horas siguiendo a natsu, gray miro igual hacia atras y se dio cuenta de que hablaba natsu inmediatamente

-ok, buscare todo lo que pueda- le respondio gray mientras se paraba del banco- bueno me tengo que ir, juvia se enfadara si llego tarde

-mandale mis saludos a juvia, ah y por cierto consigueme el numero de gajeel, necesito pedirle a el tambien un favor

-el numero de gajeel?

-si

-esta bien, y natsu?- lo llamo gray

-dime?

-tienes que dejar esto de una vez por todas y buscarte una familia- le respondio gray seriamente

-familia?- le pregunto natsu casi sorprendido por lo que le dijo

-no puedes seguir asi, si algun dia llegas a morir dime quien se acordara de ti, ademas de mi y de erza y de los demas, debes dejar de hacer lo que haces y buscarte una familia de una vez, tienes 29 a~os, estaras solo toda tu vida si sigues asi.

Natsu solo miraba el cielo tratando de entender lo que gray seriamente le dijo, a lo que este solo lo miraba para luego dar un suspiro y volver hablar:

-me voy y le mandare tus saludos a juvia- fue lo ultimo que le dijo gray antes de irse por donde vino, mientras natsu seguia mirarando el cielo dejando atras la cara de seriedad que tenia para luego mirar que comenzaba a oscurecerse, siendo ya la tarde.

-una familia eh?...- se dijo natsu para si, para luego despues de unos minutos levantarse del banco y en uno de los botes de basura de parque tirar el libro o guia de el conservatorio de flores, para luego irse caminando mientras la noche caia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Infinity Infinytum: Pues si es como dices, no tengo tiempo de publicar, pero aqui esta el proximo capitulo, que no contiene accion pero te daras cuenta despues.**

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: Si perdona que en estos ultimos capitulos no ah habido nalu, pero en unos capitulos mas (como dos) pronto se vera mas nalu ya que la historia es de ellos dos. **

**nota para las personas que leeen esta historias, disculpenme por tardar en subir este capitulo, pero tratare de subir el proximo, mas adelante.**

**(nota: disculpe si la hora entre mexico y estados unidos no esta bien puesta es que no logre encontrar la hora corretaca, si pueden decirme cual es les agradecerias. gracias.)**

* * *

**Capitulo: 7**

La ciudad de mexico, Guadalajara (Jalisco), 13 de junio 3:42 pm de la tarde.

En las calles de la ciudad de Guadalajara se podian ver caminando a dos hombres uno era un joven de cabello anaranjado y en punta, que utilizaba una camisa morada y unos pantalones color marron oscuro el otro era un hombre alto de cabello negro, su estilo es extraño, una parte de su pelo está levantado en forma de espiral y posee unas marcas de rayo a los costados de sus cabezas. Utiliza una camiseta blanca, y unos short un poco cortos de color crema café.Los dos hombres caminaban llevando en sus manos un par de bolsas.

-no puedo creer que levi, nos aya mandado tan lejos a buscar mas hierro por un capricho de el- dijo el joven de por lo menos unos 28 a~os de edad de cabello naranja.

-si, es cierto, y todo es culpa de gajeel- lo apoyo el otro, muy cansado

-bueno no importa, de todos modos lo hacemos por levi, no droy?- le pregunto el joven sonriendo al otro

-claro, jet!- le contesto este emocionado deteniendose los dos en una gran tienda donde se podia odserva que decia reparaciones de todo tipo de dos hombres entraron a la tienda.

-llegamos!- dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo

-bienvenidos! - dijo una joven chica de estatura baja. Su cabello es corto y de color azul claro y posee unos grandes ojos marrones. Utiliza una cinta anaranjada que le quita el pelo de la cara y lleva puesto un vestido naranja con estanpados florales blancos que le llega a las rodillas.

-logramos, conseguir todo lo que nos pediste, levi- dijo jet alegre mientras ponia las bolsas en sima del mostrador

-si, conseguimos todo- apoyo droy.

-oh, gracias chicos, no tenia por que hacer- les contexto alegre levi a los dos

_"pero si tu nos amenazate" _pensaron los dos hombres

-bueno, pueden descansar- hablo levi, que estaba detras de la barra del mostrador, cojiendo las bolsas- le llevare esto a gajeel

-ok- dijieron los dos poniendose a descansar en una sillon ya que caminaron por horas.

Levi, con las bolsas en las manos salio detras del mostrador, y dirijirse a un pasillo donde en este se podian ver tres puertas, levi entro por la puerta empujandala ya que estaba abierta.

-gajeel, las cosas que pedisten llegaron- dijo ella a un hombre de la edad de Natsu, de apariencia parecida a un motero. Que llevaba puesto un pantalon corto negro, con una franela blanca y unas sandalias negras el hombre tiene un largo cabello despeinado y rebelde, despuntado, color negro carbó tiene tachuelas,en algunas partes de su cuerpo y cara.

-no molestes, ahora mismo estoy hacienda algo importante- le respondio este, a la vez que arreglaba una motocicleta tipo MT-03, color Amarillo.

-sigues tratando de repararla?- pregunto levi, poniendo las bolsas en el piso.

-si- le contesto el muy concentrado

-ah- suspiro levi, para luego dirijirse a gajeel y ponerse enfrente de el- nee, gajeel

-dime?-pregunto este dejando de hacer lo que hacia

-que vamos a hacer esta noche?- le pregunto levi traviesa

-lo que tu quieras- le respondio este agarrandola de la cintura y pegandola a el

-pero yo quiero ahora- dijo esta como si fuera a hacer un berrinche

-pero, ahora mismo no puedo enana tengo que hacer trabajo, despues si?

-ok- respondio rendida levi- bien, le llevare a droy y a jet unas bebidas, quieres algo de beber?

-traeme una Coca-Cola que esta bien fria entendido? y diles que al par de idiotas que no toquen mi tarta-

-aunque al final la hice yo la tarta y dijiste que no querias - dijo esta divertida

-que importa es mia, asi que diles que si la tocan se mueren- dijo gajeel en advertencia

-si, amo- respondio divertida levi para luego dirijirse de Nuevo al centro del negocio y ver que droy estaba comiendo y jet leyendo algunas revistas, mientras discutian Levi solo podia reirse, cuando el telefono que estaba cerca de ella comenzo a sonar, a lo que esta lo cojia:

-hola, habla la tienda de reparacciones-

-_hola, levi- _dijo una voz detras de el telefono sorprendiendola

-natsu! eres tu?!- pregunto sorprendida

-_sip- _contesto este como si sonriera

-no puede, ser te dejaron salir de prision?- pregunto emocionada

-_claro, pero podrias hacerme un favor y ponerme al idiota de gajeel?_

_-_claro- le contesto levimientras droy y jet la miraban al verla tan contenta.

-gajeel, te llaman!- llamo levi, haciendo que este se dirijiera a la sala del negocio

-quien me llama?- pregunto extranado, ya que casi nadie lo llamaba

-ya veras- le dijo levi, a lo que este solo cojio el telefono

-halo?

-_hola, cerebro de metal-_

-jodanme, eres tu salamandar- dijo este sorprendido- cuando saliste de prision? y como conseguiste este numero?

-_bueno me dejaron salir y gray me lo dijo, pero la verdad me dejaron salir por Buena conducta_

-si, claro ni tu te lo crees

-_bueno, bueno la verdad me ayudaron a salir para hacer un trabajo que no te puedo decir de el, pero por decir tengo que encargarme de alguien_

_- y _dime, que es lo que necesitas?

-_necesito una Nº 2: M107 BARRETT y una Nº 9: LWRC SABR 308, con sus tipos de cargadores._

-ok

_-te enviare la direccion con levi, despues, y mandales por separados no juntas-_

-ok, pero sabes en que te estas metiendo verdad?

_-si, lo se- _fue lo unico que dijo natsu despues de varios minutos antes de cerrar

-aah- suspiro gajeel, cerrando el telefono

-oye porque cerraste queria hablar con natsu!- le reclamo levi, pero luego se detuvo al ver la cara de serieda de gajeel- pasa algo con natsu?

-no, nada pero podrias hacerme el favor, de enviarle unas cosas a natsu- le respondio este

-porque?- pregunto extranada

-parece que el muy imbecil se metera en un lio- le respondio simplemente poniendo mas dudosa a levi

-en un lio?

-si-

-estara bien natsu...- dijo levi algo desanimada

-estara bien, es un idiota pero no se deja matar por nada- le respondio gajeel, dandole un beso en los labios, para calmarla- ahora, tengo que hacer algo-

-ok- respondio levi, para luego regresar a lo que hacia igual que droy y jet, que estaban extranados, por lo que pasaba.

"_en que lio te metes salamandar"- _penso gajeel despues de dar un largo suspiro.


	8. Chapter 8

******Infinity Infinytum:** bueno como puedes, ver no yo se que iba a pasar XD, pero es cierto no eh tenido tiempo de publicar, pero ya que estoy libre de cosas que no me dejaban tiempo de publicar, aqui traigo el capitulo 8, donde la trama comienza a ponerse un poco (creo...) interesnate.

**nota: si ya arrelgle el error y perdon por equivocacion puse el que no era ^^U aunque no recuerdon donde era -W-**

* * *

**Capitulo: 8**

Estados unidos, california, en la ciudad de San Francisco, 7:06 PM de la noche.

Las del apartamento donde natsu se queda a dormir, unas calles lejos de este, esta natsu parado frente a telefono publico donde parecia hablar con alguien.

_- y dime, que es lo que necesitas?- _pregunto gajeel por la linea del telefono.

-necesito una Nº 2: M107 BARRETT y una Nº 9: LWRC SABR 308, con sus tipos de cargadores.

_-ok_

_-_te enviare la direccion, despues, y mandales por separados no juntas-

-_ok, pero sabes en que te estas metiendo verdad?- _le pregunto gajeel hacienda que natsu callara por unos segundos

_-_si, lo se_- _fue lo unico que dijo natsu despues de varios minutos antes de cerrar, el telefono.

Dando un suspiro natsu, comenzo a caminar en sin razon alguna, al dar se cuenta que lo seguia el mismo carro negro que lo seguia ayer cuando conversaba con gray. Natsu se dirjio a una heladeria, que no estaba tan llena a esa hora de la noche.

-disculpe, que desea?- pregunto la empleada de cabello corto marron oscuro, y unos ojos café, ademas de que estaba vestida con la ropa del negocio ella que estaba detras del mostrador, despues de ver a natsu que ya se habia sentado.

-ah, si quisiera una barquilla- le respondio este con una sonrisa seductora

-ooh, e-entendido- respondio esta muy nerviosa al ver la sonrisa seductora de natsu

Mientras tanto del auto que segui a natsu salian dos hombres, con traje negro y una chaqueta negra, que le llegaba a los pies, unos de los hombres era un Moreno de por lo menos 36 a~os y el otro una hombre blanco casi de la mismo edad, solo que este era calvo, los dos hombres se sentaron en una de las mesas de la heladeria cerca de la ventana, que cubrian las paredes de arriba del lugar.

-disculpe-e pero como le gustaria su barquilla?- pregunto la joven que aparentaba unos 20 de edad

-de chocolate, y por cierto podrias hacerme un favor?

-s-si- le contesto esta nerviosa extranada.

-sabes, ahora mismo, esos hombres que estan hay son amigos mios, y como decirlo...pues para aclararte ahora ellos, estan disfrazandose de policia, ya que hizimos una apuesta de ver como el policia atrapa al ladron, asi que podrias preguntarles, de donde son? y no te preocupes no te pasara nada es solo un juego si? -le dijo natsu con una carita de inocente

-esta bien- contesto la chica todavia extranada todavia, para luego saliendo detras de la barra fue a preguntarle a los hombres que deseaban comer de helado, despues de unos minutos de la chica hablar contenta con los dos senores que tambien le sonreian, ella regreso a la barra, donde esta natsu.

-ellos dijieron que estaban buscando a cierto hombre, para creo...para pedirle algo- le dijo ella a natsu- aunque no parecia que fuera un juego o no?

-no, no te preocupes- le contesto natsu seriamente dirijiendo su Mirada hacia los dos hombres, que conversaban.

-etto, senor, su barquilla- llamo la chica, a lo que este no oia

-si?- pregunto hasta que vio la barquilla y levantandose de unos de los asientos que estaban frenta a la barra, y sacanda de su borsillo del pantalon 20 dolares- no la necesito gracias, quedese con el cambio

-p-pero...- la chica iba a continuar, hasta que natsu salio por la misma puerta donde entro, igual que los dos hombres que lo seguian.

Caminando por la ciudad de san Francisco iba natsu, con toda su calma, mientras por detras era seguido por los dos hombres, que lo seguian a una distancia lejana. En unos segundos natsu entro por un callejon y los hombres poniendose alerta corrieron a seguirle, para no perderlo de vista...pero entrando el hombre Moreno, recibio un golpee en el estomago con un palo de golf cayendo al suelo de dolor, mientras el otro que lo seguia fue agarrado de la mano, donde natsu comenzo a torcer su brazo.

-quienes son ustedes y por que me siguen?- pregunto seriamente natsu sin soltar al hombre.

-n-nosotros fuimos enviados para vigilarte!- contesto el hombre al no soportar el dolor.

-por quien?- pregunto natsu.

-no te lo dire- le dijo el hombre

-ah, asi que no diran nada eh, pues...que pasa si hago esto- dijo natsu comenzo a doblar mas el brazo de natsu, hasta que el punto de querer romperlo o doblarlo- quien los envoi? pregunte

-aAHH!- gritaba el hombre del dolor-, hasta que respondio en gritos- EL NOS MANDO A VIGILARTE

-quien?- pregunto natsu, soltando al hombre del brazo

-fu-fue el mismo que te encargo la mision- respondio el hombre con la respiracion agitada.

-ya veo- dijo natsu- por que?

-el piensa que podrias escaparte de tu deber asi que nos mando a vigilarte- le respondio el hombre recuperando el aire perdido

-por eso...ah, que molestia- dijo natsu

-ahora yo...y mi amigo nos vamos- respondio el hombre con el aire que tenia

-ok- dijo natsu

-bien...oye...- el hombre iba a llamar a su amigo cuanto un palo de golf le golpio la cabeza, cayendo al piso

-pero, no los dejare seguirme asi que necesito que duerman un poco- dijo natsu muy sarcastico, con el palo de golf que habia encontrado al lado de un safacon de basura- bueno, no necesito agentes que me sigan asi que veamos ustedes son...

Decia natsu, revisando los borsillos de los hombres viendo si encontraba alguna identificacion, hasta que las encontro

-oh, asi que son agentes de FBI, interesante...lo major que pudo haberme pasado- se decia natsu mirando las identificaciones- sus nombres son...ryan y marcos, ahh, en que lio me vine a meter

Dijo lo ultimo dando un suspiro, para luego levantarse, despues de haber puesto las identificaciones en su lugar, donde estaban. Saliendo de callejon natsu, comenzo a caminar en direccion a sin saber a donde.

-diablos, en que lio, me acabo de meter...- se dijo natsu- ahh, necesito un trago

Despues de haber dicho eso, comenzo a caminar al bar mas cercano, para tomar un trago.


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: hola a todos y tengo que decirles algo, se que todos han visto esta historia algo corta y aburrida en algunos capitulos pero yo los hice de relleno para algunas cosas que apereceran en la historia, ademas de que trato y voy a hacer que esta historia se larga para que no se acaba tan rapido ^^ y si se que no eh puesto Nalu ultimamente pero aclararles mejor la historia es de natsu y lucy aunque el que ultimamente ha salido mas es natsu pero bueno pronto veremos a lucy ^^ y si me odiaran TT^TT pero por lo menos no me odien tanto la imaginacion no me fluye muy bien pero aqui este el capitulo espero que lo disfruten :).**

* * *

**Capitulo: 9**

En el Aeropuerto Internacional de San Francisco, se podian ver a las personas caminando de un lugar a otro y poniendose en diferentes filas para tomar sus destinos, de diferentes lugares del pais.

-muchas gracias y espero que disfrute su viaje- dijo una de las encargadas de registrar los boletos y pasaportes de los que viajan. (N/A: por cierto no se como se llama)le dijo a un pareja que iba de viaje a Hawaii.

-disculpe, senorita, podrias conseguirme un vuelo hacia New York?- pregunto natsu en frente de ella.

-si, senor- respondio la joven, rebuscando entre la computadora- parece que hay un boleto senor

-oh, gracias- respondio este con una sonrisa mientras la joven le entregaba el boleto

-que tenga buen viaje- dijo la joven, mientras natsu se iba por el pasillo hasta llegar a donde el avion que ya estaba por comenzar a despejar.

Dentro del avion todo los pasajeros estaban sentados para esperar que comenzara el viaje y otros ayudados por las azafatas. Cuando el avion despejo despues de varios minutos estando ya en el cielo o en el aire, natsu se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio al bano del avion donde llevaba una mochila. Ya adentro comenzo a quitarse la franela negra para ponerse un blanca con una camisa de cuadros azules vieja sin abotonarla, ademas de una gorra color negro y sacando una camara de tipo de fotografo.

-bien, parece que hoy tendre mucho que hacer- se dijo el mirando una revista que ponia:

_"El vice presidente dara un discurso frente a todos por el gobierno y para hablar de nuestro pais el discurso sera, en New York a las 4:30 de la tarde manana en el Central park, que esta situado en el distrito metropolitano de Manhattan, en la ciudad de Nueva York, se ha dicho que la vigilancia de ese lugar sera la mejor para la proteccion del vice presidente"_

-ya veo, le mejor eh?- decia natsu sonriente- no va a ser nada facil...

Despues de terminar y a ver guardo la ropa que se habia quitado, salio del bano para volver a su asiento y espera llegar a su destino. Las horas ya habian pasado y el avion estaba comenzando a aterrisar.

Ya el avion despues de haber terminado de aterrisar todos los pasajeros comenzaron a salir de este, para dirigirse a verificar sus pasaportes

-disculpe senor, su pasaporte?- le pregunte la mujer frente a natsu que esta en la fila

-aqui tiene- natsu le habia entregado su pasaporte mientras se fijaba en los guardias de seguridad que habia cerca

-ya veo y a que se debe su visita senor Elliot Fernando?-le pregunto esta sonriente

-bueno, vengo a tomar unas fotos y a visitar a unos amigos- respondio natsu serenamente

-ya veo- despues de terminar de revisar el pasaporte de natsu para ver si no habia error despues se lo entrego de Nuevo- aqui tiene senor Fernado, y disfrute su viaje

-si, gracias- contest simplemente natsu para luego irse del lugar. Saliendo del aeropuerto natsu entro a uno de los taxis que esperan llevar gente a diferentes lugares

-disculpe senor, podria llevarme a este lugar?- le dijo natsu dandole un papel con una direccion anotada, el hombre solo la miro y contesto con un si.

Ya despues de un rato de conducir por diferentes calles y lugares, el hombre se detuvo frente a un serviccio postal

-pues esperar unos segundos?- le pregunto natsu al senor

-si, esta bien- contesto este

-bien- solo dijo natsu para salir del lugar y entrar al sitio donde se dirijio frente al mostrador llamando al trabajador de lugar

-digame senor que se le ofrece?- pregunto este

-bueno a mi me llego un paquete a este lugar- le respondio natsu- de mexico

-ya veo, puede decirme su nombre por favor?- pregunto el hombre amablemente

-el Elliot Fernando- le respondio natsu, mirando el reloj que estaba en la pared donde ponia que eran las 1:47 PM del dia y tambien bajando la cara para que las camaras de seguridad no lo vieran

-entendido- dijo este revisando en la computadora mirando el nombre de los paquetes que llegan- parece que aqui hay una paquete para usted, deme unos segundos para buscarlo, Jose!

Llamo el hombre a uno de los empleados que revisaban la direccion de las cartas adonde debian ser entregadas.

-digame?-pregunto este al lado del hombre

-quiero que busques un paquete que trajieron ayer de mexico, es para el senor Fernando que lo necesita-le contesto este

-entendido

Despues de decir esto el hombre se fue por una de las puerta que daban al almacen donde guardaban los paquetes.

-no se preocupe senor su paquete vendra pronto- le dijo el hombre a natsu, para luego ir a ver a otro cliente que habia entrado al lugar.

"_si ese idiota de gajeel no me mando lo que le pedi, ten por seguro que lo mato"-_ pensaba y se decia haci mismo natsu

Unos minutos despues el empleado de antes habia regreasado con el paquete, entregandoselo a natsu

-aqui tiene senor- dijo el empleado un joven adolecente

-ok- respondio natsu cojiendo la gran caja y saliendo del lugar con ella, sin dejar que las camaran no lo miren, ya natsu despues de haber conseguido el paquete entro en el taxi de antes que lo esperaba.

-puede ir al centro commercial que cerca de central park?- pregunto natsu

-ok- respondio el hombre poniendose a conducir en direccion al sitio.

Natsu en cambio se puso a destapar el paquete viendo los dos tipos de armas que gajeel le mando ademas de que adentro incluia un paquete de municiones y balas ademas de una pistol tipo M1911. El comenzo a guardarlos todo el la mochila que llevaba el senor solo miraba lo que hacia fijandose en el arma

-va a matar a alguien?- pregunto este seriamente

-no, voy con unos amigos de caza al bosque- le respondio natsu simplemente

-si- dijo el hombre- chaval, ten cuidado en lo que hagas te puede llevar a la muerte- le dijo este como si pensara en lo que natsu haria

-aunque diga que no puedo no hacer eso, no me detendra cierto?- pregunto seriamente natsu

-para nada- le respondio el senor- no me interesa lo que hagas pero recuerdad todo lo que hagas tendra una consecuencia, te lo digo porque he vivido toda mi vida en lo que tu haras

Natsu no dijo nada entendiendo todo lo que el senor le habia dicho. Ya llegado al centro comercial, natsu habia salido del taxi

-listo estamos aqui- dijo el hombre- son 178$ dolares?

-ok, aqui tiene y quedese con el cambio- le dijo natsu entregandole 200$ dolares y caminando en direccion hacia central park, donde mucha gente se estaba reuniendo para el discurso del vice presidente.


	10. Chapter 10

** hola a todos, hoy les traigo el capitulo numero 10 de esta historia, hoy me senti sumamente inspirada *W*)/ por ver que todavia hay gente que sigue la historia (-W- aunque sean dos) pero bueno se que hay mas ^^asi que les traigo el 10, disfruten y comente.**

**IvvyLG14: muchas gracias TT^TT por perdonar esta pobre alma que no ha subido nada de NaLu, pero no te preocupes,pronto Habra :)**

**Beln Heartphilia: que bueno que te haya gustado la historia ^^, no te preocupes las dudas se te iran mas adelante.**

**N/A: por cierto ahora mismo no hay muchos momentos de accion, pero no se preocupen pronto seran incluidos ^^.**

* * *

Capitulo: 10

Central park, situado en el distrito metropolitano de Manhattan, en la ciudad de Nueva York, 3:49 PM

En el parque de central park se podia ver a todas las personas reuniendose para el discurso del vice-presidente ya que no se hacia esto todos los dias, en el centro de este se podia ver un gran escenario, con telas rojas y azules casi con la formas de la bandera de estados unidos, ademas de que la segurida en el lugar era sorprendente, mas de 20 guardias de seguridad vestidos de negro vigilaban cada movimiento.

-ahora entiendo por que dijo que la seguridad seria mejor- se dijo natsu para si mismo caminando entre la multitud y mirando a los guardias, a la vez que los contaba, se dijo casi en susurro- genial, hay un total de 35 guardias y cada uno rodea el parque no me sera facil

Natsu comenzo a caminar en direccion a uno de los edificios que estaban a la otra calle del lugar,natsu camino un poco mas lejos a unos edificios que eran viejos, algunos que pronto serian demilidos.

-bien, el lugar perfecto- dijo mirando bien de que no hubiera nadie cerca del lugar, para luego entrar dejando atras el cartel donde ponian:

"Prohibidad la entrada, este lugar sera pronto demolido."

Al entrar al edificio comenzo a subir las escaleras hasta llegar al penultimo piso del edificio arriba, donde se acerco a una ventana y fijo su Mirada en esta viendo que se veia un poco pero alejania el central park. El comenzo a sacar las partes del arma que estaban en piezas poniendolas ensima de un barril de metal que parecia ser de viejos quimicos.

-listo- dijo natsu cargando en sus manos una Nº 2: M107 BARRETT, cargada y puesta en posicion. Natsu miro su reloj que llevaba en la muneca y se fijo que eran las 4:05 PM casi 15 minutos para que apareciera el vice-presidente- bien tengo quince minutos demasiado tiempo, pero bueno veamos cual es la mejor posiccion.

En otro lugar, dentro del auto del vice-presidente (N/A: cuando digo auto me refiero a uno tipo muyy importante XD), este un hombre de cabello blanco como las canas, vistiendo un traje negro con corbata roja, estaba sentado nerviosamente la llegada al lugar.

-no se preocupe, vice-presidente nosotros nos encargaremos de su seguridad- dijo uno de los guardias sentado delante de el.

-entendido- respondio el

-senor disculpe la pregunta pero porque quiere hacer esto?- le pregunto otro de los guardias

-necesito que el pais sepa la verdad de los secretos de este, nadie menos la gente de este pais debe seguir siendo enganada- contesto este dando un suspiro mientras los dos hombres no entendian lo que decia.

En el central park ya habia llegado el auto del vice-presidente, hacienda que todo el mundo y los paparazzis dirijieran su Mirada al el, llenos de la emocion, mientras natsu contemplaba el lugar desde la ventana del edeficio.

-ya llego- se dijo a si mismo para comenzar a concentrarse

En el parque de central park las personas se movian de un lugar a otro, sacaban sus camaras y video camaras para comenzar a grabar el discurso del vice-president donde este ya estaba en el scenario frente a..(N/A: no saber como se llama -W- podrian decirme por favor, es algo asi como donde los president se ponen para decir algo frente a todo el mundo, gracias y continuen)- las personas no paraban de observarlo.

-muy bien gente de este pais tengo algo que decirles...- comenzo hablar el vice-presidente mientras natsu comenzaba a puntar en direccion a el.

-ok, sera rapido...que es eso?- se pregunto al ver una extrana luz brillando cerca del edificio en uno no tan lejano a este, donde en una de las ventanas se podia ver un luz brillar como si fuera un espejo chocando con el sol- pero qu-?

En ese mismo instante una bala disparo contra el vice-presidente alertando a todo el mundo y los guardias hacienda que la gente comenzara a corer y gritar mientras los guadias buscaran rapidamente al responsable y otros de ellos tratando de salvar al vice-presidente

-pero que demonios?!- gritaba natsu enojada al ver que no habia sido el que habia disparado- no puede ser, un francotirado?!

En la direccion, que natsu estaba mirando la estrana luz se habia ido, mientras este no entendia bien que pasaba.

Natsu comenzo a mirar por la Nº 2: M107 BARRETT a ver que estaba pasando a bajo y en el central park todo era un caos, la gente coria de un lugar a otro desesperados, otros por miedo a que vuelvan a disparar mientras la policia comenzaba a llegar y el vice-presidente era llevado al hospital. El solo miraba hasta que reacciono viendo como los policias comenzaban a buscar al asesino y comenzo a recojer las cosas.

-tengo que irme de aqui- se decia- oh, pronto encotraran este lugar

Rapidamente natsu salio del lugar, bajando los escalones y saliendo por la parte de atras caminado en direccion alejada del la multitud de gente que coria por las calles, tapandose major con la gorra comenzo a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Las horas pasaron llegando a ser las 6:45 PM de la noche y mientras por las noticieros se escuchaba la misma noticia:

_"El vice-presidente fue atacado hoy en la tarde, en el momento que daba su discurso y por lo que se sabe murio horas despues por un disparo al corazon, la gente esta conmocionada por esta noticia de lo que esta pasando, nadie sabe quien fue el asesino. Todos buscan al responsable aunque todos se preguntan por que lo hizo? y tambien porque la casa blanca no hace nada al respeto ni siquiera nos dicen que esta pasando"_

Un grupo de gente estaba frente a una tienda de televisores donde se escuchaba la noticia la gente no lo podia creer, mientras detras ellos mirando tambien las noticias estaba natsu, este se alejo del grupo hasta llegar a un callejon oscuro donde sacando de su bolsillo comenzo a marcar un numero en el cellular que lucy le habia dado antes. El cellular sonaba y sonaba y nadie contestaba hasta que cojieron la llama.

-l_e gusto la sorpresa?- _pregunto el senor que le habia mandado la mission a natsu

-no no me gusto, y quiero saber que diablos acaba de pasar?!- pregunto natsu molesto

-_ bueno senor dragneel necesitabamos eliminar al vice-president pero gracias a usted el odjetivo se complete- _le respondio la voz calmadamente

-en serio?! por que tengo algo que contarle yo no mate al vice-president alguien mas lo hizo- le contest natsu calmandose

-_ya veo, ya veo, pero que quiere que haga si fue a usted que se le mando esto, no es mi culpa que no lo hiciera- _dijo la voz con sarcasm

-entonces su objetivo era culparme a mi de algo que no hize?- pregunto natsu molesto

-_pues, es algo que udste sabra- _termino de decir la voz mientras la llamada se perdia

-ese maldito bastardo hijo de...-natsu trataba de controlarse- me estaba enganado, pero aun asi debo hacer algo?

Natsu se pregunta que hacer, hasta que miro los dos numeros que habian en el cellular y recordo que uni de los dons era de lucy.

-debo ir con ella- se dijo para luego salir del callejo y entrar entre la multitud de gente.


	11. Chapter 11

**HOla y disculpas a todos por no haber publicado con anterioridad pero eh vuelto con este Nuevo capitulo que les ha seguro que les gustara ^^)/, asi que no los molesto mas y lean y si ven faltas ortograficas, disculpenme y avisenme por favor n.n.**

**N: por cierto eh cambiado la fecha de donde comienza la trama asi estara mejor si tienen dudas veanla y los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen le pertenecen a hiro mashima su dueno y creador.**

* * *

Ciudad de Nueva York, 2:12 PM 16 de junio,.

En uno de los grandes edificios de la ciudad de new York estaba sentada en una officina donde las paredes eran de color crema y el piso de madera, frente a un escritorio de blanco crema con bordes de madera y detras unas grandes ventanas de vidrios una joven mujer vestida con una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro y una falda roja escarlata, la joven llevaba el cabello recogido en una cinta negra, mientras miraba la television de pantalla plana y grande puesta en la pared, con seriedad la miraba.

_-" senoras y senores vengo que las noticias del dia. En el dia de ayer mataron al vice-president nadie sabe todavia quien fue el responsable de su muerte, o por que razon lo hizo, ahora mismo cerca de la casa blanca se ve a todas las personas llevando flores y velas con su amor para el el vice presidente amado por todos..."_

En ese momento antes de que pudiera terminar de decir las noticias, la joven mujer apago la TV, suspirando comenzo a revisar unos papeles que habia en su escritorio

-senorita lucy?- la llamo una mujer de pelo corto Rosado, usando un traje igual al de lucy pero de lana, ademas de que llevaba puesto unas medias amarillas y botas de tacon de lana con pompones rosados en la punta.

-si aries, dime?- pregunto lucy mirando a la mujer y dejando atras su serieda de hace poco.

-un hombre vino a buscarla- le contesto aries

-como se llama?- pregunto lucy sin mirarla ya que tenia la vista en un monton de papeles que llevaba ensima de su escritorio y la vez que tomaba un sorbo de café

-se llama natsu- contest ella, hacienda que lucy tragara de golpee el sorbo de café que bebia.

-quien dijiste que se llama?-pregunto seria lucy a aries, a lo que esta constestaba:

-dijo que se llama natsu- respondio- lo hago pasar

-si dile que pase, por favor- dijo lucy respirando o tratando de respirar

_"no puede ser que hace el aqui?"_

_-_senorita, viene ahora- dijo aries mientras se retiraba por la puerta y de esta entraba natsu.

-hola- dijo natsu sonriente

-que haces aqui?-pregunto lucy mirandolo con seriedad

-necesito hablar contigo- le respondio natsu sentandose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de lucy y mirandola

-antes que nada, como sabias de este lugar?- pregunto lucy

-simple busque tu nombre y lo encontre en una guia telefonica- le contesto natsu con simplesa a lucy

-ya veo, entonces por que viniste? ademas de que debes saber que no puedes estar aqui- le recordo lucy

-sabias que tu secretaria no me dejaba entrar?- pregunto natsu evadiendo la pregunta con una sonrisa juguetona

-eso no me interesa lo que quiero saber por que estas aqui?- pregunto lucy subiendo un poco el tono de su voz

-necesito hablar contigo- le contesto natsu sin rodeos

-por que despues de lo que hiciste ni siquiera deberias estar aqui- le respondio lucy

-ese es el problema, yo no mate al vice-presidente

La noticia sorprendio como nunca a lucy de lo que habia escuchado

-p-pero de que estas hablando si en las noticas dice que alguien lo mato, entonces no fuiste tu?- lo miraba intrigada lucy

-eso mismo, yo no lo hice, alguien lo hizo antes que yo y ademas de que creo que el proposito de esto era culparme a mi- le respondio natsu lenvantanso furioso- ese bastardo me engano

-si, pero como deberia creerte?- pregunto lucy extranada entonces natsu le dio un golpee no tan fuerte a su escritorio y la miro a con seriedad

-mirame a los ojos y dime que yo fui quien lo hizo, dime?- pregunto natsu, mientras lucy trataba de mirar sus ojos y decirle que fue el pero algo no la dejaba, asi que decidio mirar a otro lado y suspirar, accion que natsu tomo como una respuesta, varios segundos o minutos lucy hablo

-pero si no fuiste tu, como me dices por que te culparian despues de contratarte?- pregunto lucy mas extranada que nunca

-no lo se, pero eso quiero saberlo yo tambien ademas de que...-natsu no pudo continuar ya que aries se aparecio en la puerta

-disculpe senorita, unos agentes del FBI vinieron a verla- dijo aries sorprendiendo a natsu y lucy, a la vez que continuaba hablando- le digo que tiene visitas?

-yo...-lucy no pudo continuar por que miraba a natsu que le indicaba con la cabeza que "No"- diles que me den un momento y pueden pasar

Despues de contester, aries se fue por la puerta dejando a lucy mas intrigada

-que hace el FBI aqui?- pregunto

-eso quiero saber, pero antes tienes que ayudarme por favor, te lo suplico- le rogo natsu sin la seriedad que tenia antes, en cambio lucy solo dudaba si debia ayudarlo o no, cuando de repente la puerta comenzo a sonar

-escuchame bien te ayudare, pero me explicaras bien, que es lo que pasa entendido?-

-si- contesto natsu sonriente

-pero antes...donde te esconderas?- se pregunto lucy extranada igual que natsu.

Minutos despues, pasaron y la puerta volvieron a tocar la de Nuevo

-pasen- contesto lucy

Por la puerta entraron dos officiales del FBI un hombre de gran tamano y fueza calvo y otro mas bajito y regordete de vigote y cabello blanco vistiendo como los mismos que perseguian a natsu con anteriormente

-pueden sentarse por favor- indico lucy en las sillas que estaban vacias frente a su escritorio

-disculpe nuestra visita, derepente senorita heartifilia- hablo el hombre regordete sentandose mientras el otro miraba todos los lugares de la officina - pero queremos hacerles unas pregunta le molesta?

-no para nada, como cuales?- pregunto lucy

-pues hace poco el vice-presidente murio, escucho la noticia?-

-si, la escuche, debio ser algo tan tragico- contesto lucy fingiendo estar apenada

-por supuesto ademas de que ese mismo dia investigamos a las personas que venian de afuera, el dia del discurso y vimos a un hombre que no podemos encontrar su nombre es Elliot Fernando, lo conoce?- pregunto interesado el hombre

-no, nunca lo habia escuchado- respondio lucy con sinceridad

-ya veo, tambien vimos en su listado de viajes que usted fue a Alcatraz cierto?

-si

-ok, y podria decirnos aque fue aya?- pregunto con seriedad

-pues, como debera saber fui a un trabajo al que me contrataron- contesto lucy simplemente

-ok, y no conocio por casualidad a natsu dragneel?-

-no-

-muy bien, eso es todo disculpenos pero nos retiramos- contesto el FBI a la vez que le pasaba una tarjeta donde ponia FBI- Bill y numero telefonico y lucy la cogia- aqui esta mi numero si sabe de algo podria llamarmos?

-si-

-bien, nos vemos senorita heartifilia- dijo el hombre seguido por el grandote mientras salia por la puerta y se iba. Lucy dio un gran suspiro

-se fueron- dijo esta

-ahh...eso fue peligroso- contesto natsu debajo del escritorio de lucy, a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza en los muslos de lucy.

-si lo se, me tendras que explicar todo, pero antes...- lucy tenia un tic en el ojo mirando con enojo a natsu y un leve sonrojo- podrias quitar tu cabeza de hay!

Le grito hacienda que natsu solo se riera levemente sin que ella lo viera.


End file.
